Mr clean
by narusasunaru kit
Summary: Narutos apartment isn't messy enough to clean anymore. so he seeks out a place to clean some more. OOC. oneshot, Narusasunaru


YO! its me again! with my third ever FanFiction!! **-claps loudly while cheering to self-**im pretty happy but im pretty upset too because i don't like this one as much as my last one **-scratches back of head-**anyway Ive been thinking i would like to have some some of a nickname but im bad at those so if you think of any don't hesitate to recommend them!!i should stop talking now...

Rating: T

Pairing: NaruSasuNaru

Summary: Narutos apartment isn't messy enough to clean anymore. so he seeks out a place to clean some more. OOC.

* * *

_"Demon..."_

_"Stay away..."_

_"No good"_

--

Naruto shut his door to his apartment with silent tears running down his face. Going to the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face to calm down. After calming down he went around his apartment and started to pick up all the trash throwing it away into he ever growing trash bag. When he finished cleaning the enire apartment he sat on his couch and started fidgeting. His mind was still running and he wanted to clean more he _needed_ to clean more.

--

Sasuke had been sleeping in seeing as it was his day off and was rudely awakened by someone frantically knocking on his door.

"All right I'm coming shut the hell up" talking to no one he went and opened the door.

"HELLOSASUKEHOWYADOINIMFINECANICOMEINTHANKS!" Naruto was speaking too fast for a newly awakened Sasuke and had nearly knocked him over rushing in.

"Naruto...?...What the hell are you doing here?" standing again and following Naruto he was glaring into the back of his head hoping to get an understandable answer.

"Where do you keep your cleaning products and trash bags?" Naruto was looking at Sasuke with big innocent eyes so as to get the raven off his back.

"Under the sink in the kitchen...why?" pointing towards a cabinet he watched curiously as Naruto raided his cleaning supplies.

"Wow Sasuke! You have everything under here it's perfect!" Naruto had emerged from the cabinet wearing an apron and yellow rubber gloves with a brush and bleach. He walked to the bathroom and started to clean everything he could see.

"Dobe...why are you cleaning my bathroom? Is something wrong?" Sasuke was aware that Naruto cleaned to get rid of stress but he never thought it would get to this point.

"I ran out of things to clean in my apartment so I figured _Sasuke has a big place maybe I can clean there_!"

"Well dobe your still avoiding my question of what's wrong? You've never cleaned so much that you clean my house"

"Nothing's wrong! Can't a boy clean?"

"No Dobe a boy can't clean especially not you! You are the messiest person I know when your not upset."

"Fine I'll tell you...but can I please finish cleaning?"

"sure Dobe do what you need to I'll be in the kitchen."

"Oh no you don't mister. You need to take a bath you look like shit! and brush your teeth ewwww morning breath" Naruto was starting to sound like his mother. He guessed it was from the increased estrogen levels from cleaning.

"Fine Dobe...can I at least have some privacy?"

"Nope I'm not done cleaning in here yet but when I am I'll leave. Seriously though strip and get in the bath your starting to smell" Naruto plugged his nose jokingly while turning around and organizing the counter.

"baka, Dobe..."

Sasuke started to undress and mid-boxer-pulling-down stage Naruto turned around and he stared open mouthed at Sasukes naked body. focusing on the pale skin and soft curves contrasting the sharpness of the muscles and dark curls between his legs. They stood staring at each other both blushing quite furiously. Naruto had dropped the bottle of bleach and Sasukes boxers were puddled around his ankles.

"uh-uhm...sorry Sa-Sasuke" Narutos breath had hitched in his throat when he dropped his head to the floor.

"Hn...whatever" Sasuke had trouble not stuttering because he was focusing on not shaking and falling forwards and kissing Naruto. Stepping into the bath the atmosphere lifted a bit as Naruto had started to pick up and fold Sasukes clothes.

"So silk huh?" Naruto had just folded his boxers after 10 minutes of more cleaning and had decided to lean against the counter and talk to the other boy while he was bathing.

"Hn...You going to tell me what's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke was still blushing from the earlier incident and decided being distracted was best.

"Yea I guess..." Narutos eyes lost their intensity as he looked at the floor letting his bangs fall in his face.

"Well..."

"Maybe later" He got up and left the bathroom.

"wait Dobe!" Sasuke rinsed his hair and got out wrapping a towel around his hips using a smaller towel to rub his hair dry.

"Sorry Sasuke I'm just..."Naruto trailed off as he started to hand Sasuke clothes and clean some more.

"you wake me up early on my day off so you can clean and then not tell me what drove you to do so?" Sasuke ignored the clothes and was advancing on Naruto.

"I JUST CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!...I...can't..." Naruto crumpled on to the couch and started crying.

"Na...Naruto...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset...I...I'm s-sorry" Sasuke was shocked at what he saw and he felt as if he might start crying too. He sat down next to Naruto on the couch and immediately the blond attached himself to Sasukes bare chest and cried into it. He wasn't sure what to do to comfort the blond so he did what his mother used to do for him. He brought Naruto to his lap and hugged him tightly while kissing the top of his head, he rocked back and forth to soothe the blond who was starting to dose off. He walked over to his bedroom carrying Naruto bridal style opening his door with his foot he set Naruto down on the bed and tucked him in. Once Sasukes hands left the bed Naruto turned to the wall and curled up into a fetal position. Sasuke walked out still ignoring the clothes and made himself some breakfast and streched out on the couch to read one of the Icha Icha books he got from Kakashi-They were surprisingly interesting-and waited for Naruto to wake up.

--

Naruto woke up in a comfy warm bed and he snuggled deeper into the blanket and pillow willing himself to be swallowed up until there was no more of him.

"I can't believe I cried in front of Sasuke..." Naruto felt lonely so he got out of the safe cozy bed and immediately felt cold so he went through Sasukes stuff and found another shirt to put on. He walked out to find Sasuke sleeping peacefully on the couch with a bright orange Icha Icha book over his face. Walking over he carefully plucked the book off his face moved his legs and sat with Sasukes feet in his lap. He started to read the book and decided he was now qualified as a pervert.

"Nnnmm Naruto..."Sasuke sighed as he slept and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Sasuke...wake up..." Naruto was speaking softly so as not to startle the raven haired boy, and end up with a kunai to his neck.

"Hmm Naruto?" Sasuke turned onto his side facing the cushions still half asleep.

"Don't you want to know what's wrong?" Naruto knew that would get him up.

"Yes Dobe I do want to know now tell me. and why are you wearing my shirt?" Sasuke was now sitting up inches from Narutos face.

"oh haha i got cold." Naruto rubbed tha back of his head.

"oh ok then..." Sasuke was now stradleing Narutos lap egging him on.

"It's the villagers..." Naruto turned his head and looked at the floor his bangs covering his eyes again. His eyes dimmed as he started to shake and sob.

"It's ok Naruto you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sasuke rolled off the blond and curled him onto his lap once again.

"No I want to tell you..." Naruto was still crying but not as bad.

"Ok..."

"As you probably already know Sasuke, 16 years ago the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune..."

"I know that Dobe"

"Shut up and let me finish!"

"Ok sorry"

"16 years ago on the same day a boy was born...a blond boy...a blond boy with tan skin and he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him on that night..." Naruto had buried his face in the crook of Sasukes neck.

"Naruto what are you saying..."

"I'm saying I'm that blond boy with tan skin from 16 years ago...and the villagers hate me for it they beat me when I was young and they curse me for it now."

"It's ok Naruto they don't know what they're talking about" Sasuke was petting blond locks in an effort to make him feel comfortable.

"Sa...suke" Naruto had tears bubbling from his eyes as he looked up glassy eyed at Sasuke.

"I love you, Dobe" Sasuke looked down at Naruto and softened his tone and apperance to make him feel safe.

"I love you too, teme" That night they shared their second kiss this time it wasn't an accident.

Naruto was never going to have to clean again.

* * *

YAYYYYYYY!! finished! weird i feel like its to short...hmmmmmmm oh well ill have to make the next one long then!

Read and review!!

dont forget i need a nickname!!


End file.
